


Take Me, I'm Yours

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And A Touch Of Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Lena Luthor, business woman, scientist, and genius, has become utterly unhinged. For the life of her, she can't stop thinking about a certain bubbly, tenacious, ray of sunshine reporter, who's smile will surely be the death of  her. Combine that with a kitchen accident and a girl scout Danvers, you get something interesting.Alternatively: that time when Lena Luthor burnt her hand because she was so distracted thinking about her super-gay crush, and then said super-gay crush comes over with take-out, making them talk, learn more about each other, bond, and then see where the night takes them.





	

When people think of Lena Luthor, they think of a relentless, ambitious business woman, trying desperately to distance herself from her murderous brother's imagine. Though they are not entirely wrong, I am so much more than that. The number of people who actually know me? Well, I can count them on one hand with fingers to spare.

I don't know if my lack of meaningful relationships is because I push away everyone who tries to get too close to me, or because people automatically assume I'm a work obsessed asshole. Probably a little bit of both.

Though lately, there has been someone who wants to get to know me and who's company I actually enjoy. That's a rather remarkable combination. She's a breath of fresh air, a tiny, doe eyed reporter with surprising tenacity. She just barreled into my life, unafraid and determined to get to know me. I hate to admit it, but after every interaction with her I find myself falling deeper and deeper under her spell.

This is not something I'm used to. In almost every other romantic situation I've found myself in, I've managed to stay level headed and objective. But with Kara Danvers, I'm suddenly tripping over myself to get her attention and going well out of my way to impress her. I mean going all the way across town just to invite her to my gala, when I could have easily called or asked my assistant to send an email? It's disgusting really. Why do I have to be so god damn extra? What about this woman is making me so unhinged?

Unhinged, that's a good word for it. I find myself thinking of her almost all hours of the day, even when I'm on a conference call or when I'm trying to get a few precious hours of sleep. I constantly ask myself, what is Kara doing right now, is she thinking about me too? She's found a way to invade nearly every aspect of my life and I'm just letting her!

I shouldn't though. I should be focusing on my company, which is still struggling to recover after Lex's bought with insanity nearly ruined us. I should be thinking of ways to improve production, and give back to the community. I should be focusing on my red wine sauce which is about to boil over!

I frantically shut the stove top off, burning my hand slightly in the process. Shit! Grabbing a towel, I wipe up the sauce that bubbled over onto the dark granite kitchen counters and hardwood floor. What a waste of perfectly good wine…

Sticking my hand under the faucet, I wince as the cold water splashes against the now blistering burn. Just my luck… I'm in the middle of wrapping it with some gauze when my personal cell phone rings. I could expect work calling me at this hour, but not on my personal. Very few people actually have that number.

"Hello?" I answer as I pick up the phone with my injured hand, like an idiot. "Owe!" I can't help but yelp and quickly switch the cell to my left hand. Mother~ I mumble under my breath.

"Lena, are you okay?"

There's no mistaking the overly concerned, ray of sunshine voice on the other end of the line. "Kara! Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just burnt my hand on the stove a minute ago. It's no big deal really. So, how can I help you?" God, I feel like the biggest dork on the planet!

"Are you sure? I used to be a girl scout you know, I could come over and bandage it properly if you want?" Is this girl for real? She is so sweet it's making me blush, and I'm a Luthor, we never blush!

"A girl scout huh? I should have known." Kara giggles and I delay my response just to hear more of that beautiful sound. "But I'll be alright. My dinner on the other hand, totally ruined."

I can practically hear the beaming smile in her response. "Good!" She laughs at herself, making me chuckle too. How can someone be this cute and still a complete bad ass? It just doesn't make sense! "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that now since you don't have any dinner plans, I could come to the rescue with some Chinese takeout?"

I could say no. I could say no and go back to my quiet evening, with crappy television and mountains of paperwork. I should say no. Instead, without my brains consent, my lips quickly reply. "My hero! I'll text you the address."

"Awesome! I'll be there before you know it."

Before I can say anything stupid, Kara hangs up and the empty dial tone blares at me to wake the fuck up. Kara is coming here, to my apartment, at 10 o'clock at night, with Chinese food and her dorky, adorable smile. What could possibly go wrong? ...I'm going to die!

After texting her my address, complete with winky face, I go to my bedroom and flop back onto the bed, sinking into the fluffy pillows and soft comforter. What am I doing? For real, what am I playing at? Kara is a bright eyed, suburban raised, argyle rocking reporter and I'm... I get the feeling that she is more than capable of taking care of herself, but I'm a Luthor! No matter how much good I try to put out into this world, darkness and danger will always follow me. I would die if she got hurt because of me...

Before I can try to think away my feelings for Kara any further, there's a soft knock on my door. The swirling in my chest increases tenfold as I get up to answer it. I pause in front of the mirror in the hallway and smooth my shirt, making sure my make up isn't a mess. I've already changed out of my work clothes in favor of more casual attire, and my hair falls in waves down past my shoulders. I hope she likes it.

There's another knock and I run to the door, taking a deep breath and collecting myself before opening it. "Kara, hi! You really are fast."

The girl's cheeks look flushed and her hair slightly tussled. The top few buttons of her shirt are undone, revealing just enough of freckled skin to catch my gaze. The sight of her like this, slightly disheveled and grinning from ear to ear, makes my mouth dry. "Well to be completely honest," she bites her lip and that's it, I'm done. "I was kinda sorta already on my way over when I called."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow at the enigma before me. "Well come on in." Chuckling, I close and lock the door behind her as the bubbly reporter enters my apartment for the first time.

"Wow." Kara says, walking around and inspecting the open concept living room and kitchen. "It's beautiful! Very you, Lena."

I live in an apartment on the top floor of a high-rise in National City. I haven't lived here very long, but it already feels like home. My style is a simple, less is more approach. I like dark wood, modern lighting, and splashes of color, primarily green, mixed in with white. "Thank you. It's a little farther from work than I'd typically like, but the view is worth it."

I pull back the blinds on the wall to wall windows in the living room. Kara gets as close to the glass as possible, her cute nose almost touching it. "Lena..." Her eyes have mysteriously gone glossy, like she's thinking of something she lost. "This is incredible." I come up beside her, placing a hand gently on the small of her back. "You can see the whole city from here. It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Unexpectedly, Kara leans into my touch so that our sides are pressed together. She's so unnaturally warm that I almost get lost in the sensation. "Whenever I'm having a bad day I get to come home, open the blinds, and remind myself what I'm fighting for."

"You're a good person Lena." Kara says softly. I'm surprised by her for the hundredth time and truly touched.

"Thank you."

The blonde reporter turns to me, snapping out of the trance we both seemed to be lulled into, and hands me the giant bag of chinese food. "I didn't know what you liked so I got options."

Shaking my head at how cute she is, I go to the kitchen and get some plates. "There's no such thing as chinese food that I don't like." Forgetting about my still fresh burn, I pick up forks with that hand and drop them from the pain. "Shit!" I hiss under my breath.

Kara is next to me so fast I hardly see her move. "Let me look at it." She gingerly lifts my hand in hers, examining the burn with laser focus.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, just stings a bit."

Kara reaches into her bag and pulls out a small first aid kit. Of course she carries one around with her, she is a girl scout. "It's second degree. You need to put this on it twice a day for seven days or it wont heal right." Carefully, Kara applies the cream and wraps my palm with a roll of gauze. It feels oddly intimate, so much so that my cheeks become rosy.

"Do you think it'll scar?"

"Maybe a little." Kara laughs lightly and smiles as she releases my hand. "But don't worry, scars are sexy."

Raising an eyebrow, I bite my lip and try to smile back without giving away how excited I am that she seems to be interested in me too. "Oh really?"

"Trust me. Not that you need help with that anyways. Now come on, I'm starving!"

Kara spoons generous helpings of food onto the plates while I pour us each a glass of wine. We sit on the couch together, knees just touching, and look out onto the city.

"So Miss Danvers, why the sudden visit? Not that I don't appreciate it of course."

"Well, I guess I just wanted to say thank you." She's blushing, and clearly nervous, and she's just so cute I have to control myself.

"For what?" I reply, genuinely confused.

"When you came to see me at Catco, you said I was your only friend in the city, and then the gala didn't exactly go as planned; I was hoping to spend a lot more time with you. I guess I just wanted to see you and say thank you for considering me a friend ya know? Because I definitely see you as one already."

A friend...right. I bite my lip and look down at my plate, swirling the remaining contents around. "Kara..." She looks at me with these huge puppy dog eyes and I just can't tell her. What if she rejects me? What if I'm not good for her? "Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Miss Luthor." Kara replies, dipping her head and making me laugh. "So, why on earth did you touch a hot stove?"

"Well, it definitely wasn't on purpose! I love to cook and tonight I guess my mind was just elsewhere, so I accidentally let the sauce boil over, and what good is pasta without sauce?"

"You can cook?" Kara looks intrigued, like I just added another layer to the onion she was trying to pull apart.

"Every chance I get. After my bachelor's degree at MIT, Lex was in charge of the company so I wanted to take a year off to travel, see the world ya know? I told my parents I got an internship with some elite company in France, but really I ended up backpacking through Europe and falling in love with food. I tried every thing I could get my hands on. It was, hands down, one of the best experiences of my life." I smile wistfully, going back to those beautiful nights I spent under the stars in exotic places. I wish Kara could have been there with me.

"That sounds incredible. My cooking talents extend to toast and that's about it, unless you count reheating take out."

We both laugh, easily falling into light banter and slight flirting. Kara is so beautiful. Her long, wavy, blonde hair falls like a waterfall down her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her intense eyes are watching me, taking in every inch of me, and her surprisingly muscular thigh is pressed firmly against mine. Little sparks pass from her skin to mine and I wonder if she can feel it too.

"Kara, I'm really glad you came over tonight." Feeling empowered by the glow of her smile and energy radiating from her, I delicately run my fingertips along the tender skin of her wrist to the curve of her elbow. She shivers under my touch, making me bite my lip to calm my growing desire.

"Me too." the reporter replies with slightly glossy eyes. She leans into my touch, actively seeking out more.

There's just one thing left keeping me from devouring her right now. "That man-child, Mike, you're not dating him right?" I need to know. I'm more than interested in Kara, and I want to move forward, but if she's going to be with me I need to know that there's no one else in the picture.

"What? Ew, no! He's just a friend. I like you, Lena!" Both of Kara's hands shoot up to cover her mouth. Shock takes over her features as she realizes exactly what she just said, clearly not meaning to admit that. But her words are like a lightning bolt straight down my spine. "Lena, I-"

No more talking. Before she can say anything else, I surge forward, tilting my chin up and cupping her cheeks in my hands. My lips meet Kara's seconds later. They are softer than they look and so full it's like a dream. At first, she doesn't kiss me back, just freezes and lets me kiss her. After a brief moment, it's like her body comes back to life and Kara's hands are in my hair faster than I can blink. Her lips move eagerly with mine, hungry and searching.

I sweep my tongue across her bottom lip, which she quickly opens for me. Kara tastes like sunshine and coffee and happiness, and I know right now that no matter how much I try, I will never be able to get enough. She tugs me closer with surprising strength and moans into the kiss, a sound that sends desire right through me. "I really like you, Lena." she whispers in my ear, raspy and needy.

"So take me." It's a challenge that I'm not sure she'll be able to meet, but my god I hope she does. Kara can be shy at times, sweet and unassuming. But underneath that she is like a rock, solid in her sense of self. And she's the kind of person who takes what she wants so I'm praying she takes me. "Take me, please."

Kara growls in response, possessive and predatory, and in that second I am gone. My head is spinning and my knees are weak, and I want nothing more than Kara Danvers to take me on this couch right fucking now! I claw at her shirt, pulling it over her blonde locks and popping a few buttons in the process.

I don't even get a second to admire her gorgeous figure before my own shirt is ripped from my body, literally ripped. The action sends a flood of desire straight to my center, making me tremble in the most delicious way.

Kara's arms flex as she trails her hands up and down my sides, lips tracing every curve of my neck. "Fuck." I hiss as she nips at my collarbone, making me tug her closer roughly by her long hair. "Don't stop." And Kara doesn't. She seems to vibrate with energy and light as she pushes me down so that my back is against the couch. She's crouched over me but still too far for my liking, so I pull her down by her hips.

Kara straddles me, the fabric of her jeans sharp against my exposed flesh as she hikes my skirt up to my waist. The goddess before me moans in approval at the sight of me laid out before her. "You're lovely, Lena." Her lips are back on me now, softer this time. She kisses me so deeply, the kind of kiss that teenage girls only dream about, the kind of kiss that makes you fall in love.

Without breaking the embrace, I snake my arms around to unclasp her simple, white bra, and toss it carelessly away. Ghosting my fingertips back to her chest makes the reporter above me shiver. As we kiss, I learn the intimate curves of her body, massaging and pinching every peak. My hands find their way lower and sneak just beneath the back of her tight jeans. The motion returns a sense of urgency and need to our kiss.

Her nails dig into my thigh as she moves from my hip to my knee, and using her other hand to lift me up just enough to slip off my skirt and drenched underwear, but she doesn't stop there. Kara continues lifting me, until I wrap my legs around her waist, making my wet center grind into the taught muscles of her abdomen.

Kara is strong, I get the feeling, strong enough to break me if that's what she wanted. She carries me effortlessly through the apartment and to the bedroom, which is odd considering she's never been here before, but I put that out of my mind and focus on the sharp feeling of my back being slammed against the door frame.

"Kara!" I gasp out, almost embarrassed by the level of arousal she just caused in me. She cups my ass, palming it firmly. Her lips are on my neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks I know I won't be able to cover with makeup. That's good, I want her to claim me, make me hers. "Kara..." I moan almost incoherently.

Every nerve ending is alive and wired, every cell that she touches erupts with consuming flames. Her breath is hot on my already slick, heated skin, and she pins me firmly in place with the door and her tensed body. She slides a hand between us, kissing me with what feels like aggressive desire, intoxicating me with it. When her fingers find their destination, I already throbbing.

"Lena." Kara breathes hard, forehead pressed to mine. "You told me to take you. Is that still what you want?"

The intensity between us never falters. Kara looks at me with these huge, sweet, beautiful eyes, and this little devious smile that tugs at the corners of her soft lips. Strands of hair are plastered across her sweaty, flushed cheeks and her arm muscles flex as she holds me even closer. I have truly never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life. "Yes."

My brain short circuits before I can say more because, all of the sudden, I'm being flung down on the bed, hard, and Kara has me pinned at the hips. Her jeans have somehow managed to be kicked off in the transition, and I can feel her own arousal rubbing on my thigh, it makes my mouth go dry.

With one hand she easily pins my arms above my head. I struggle slightly, testing just how hard she'll hold me, but she doesn't let me budge. Good. I'm equally impressed and aroused by Kara's dominating presence, and crave more of her instantly.

"Spread your legs for me, Lena." The way she says my name, emphasizing every syllable and letting them drip off her tongue, makes me weak.

My back arches off the bed as I spread myself wide for her, searching out more of her touch. Kara moans in appreciation, devouring me with her piercing eyes. "Take me." I whisper, feeling small and beautiful under her gaze.

"I will." Kara says with surprising compassion, making both my heart and desire swell. Her lips ghost from my lips, down my neck, and to my hardened nipples, nipping and sucking them until I'm squirming under her touch.

The last coherent though I have before this beautiful woman takes all of me, is that I wish this would never end.

Then Kara's hands possess me. They delve and explore and trace, making my head fall back and my eyes seal shut. "Kara!" She moves inside me, faster with each thrust. Twisting and stroking, in such a way that I can't breathe. I gasp and moan, searching for something solid to grasp onto as this fantasy takes over. I find the muscles of her back, strong and tensed, and I rake my nails down them, clawing for dear life. My legs wrap around her waist once more, urging Kara even deeper.

"You're mine, Lena." Kara's voice is firm and leaves no room for debate, not that I'm planning on arguing, yet somehow she seems just as vulnerable as me. She bites my bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth, and growls again. "All mine." Every words adds pressure to my already building desire. I want this woman to own me, to make me forget my own name, to take me and never let me go. And that's exactly what Kara does. She curls her fingers inside me, twisting until I see stars and responding to every breathy moan that leaves my parted, swollen lips. "Say it, say you're mine!"

I feel like I'm Alice, falling and falling, being able to see the ground coming with no way to stop or slow down my descent to madness. More than that, I don't want to. "I'm yours Kara!"

And so, I am.

Kara's mouth is hot on my jaw as I throw my head back, silently screaming to gods I don't even believe in. Her fingers curl inside me, unrelenting and hungry. Every inch me thrums and pulses, like a symphony with Kara as its conductor. I am painting and she is my creator, a moon with her as my sun. White hot pleasure burns through every one of my veins, every one of my senses, until I can't feel anything else but its all consuming embrace.

I swear, behind my closed eyelids, as I cum for Kara Danvers, I see the birth of galaxies.


End file.
